Deal with the Devil
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: Grant Ward is Hydra. He has betrayed his team, but why? A young Grant makes a deal with the Devil that haunts him to this very day. He never expected to meet Skye, his love for her testing his loyalty to the girl he swore to protect. The girl who shares his dark eyes and hair, who deserved a better life. Deserved to be loved and safe.


**A/N: Hey, this is a story I started to write years ago.. I've recently found it and really want to explore it. :)**

 **I love Agents of Shield and I love Skyeward... and seeing them in the framework just left a skyeward shaped hole in my heart... lol**

 **Please let me know your thoughts :)**

Deal with the Devil - Chapter One

Grant POV

 _You will spend every day for the rest of your life rotting away in a dark hole._

 _You're worthless Grant._

 _You're weak._

I wake up to the sound of a _smack_ , it takes a minute before I realise the sound was my body falling off my cot onto the hard concrete floor.

I'm momentarily thankful I was forced from the nightmarish flashbacks haunting my sleep.

My dark eyes stare at the desolate cell around me while willing death to take me.

The tips of my fingers run over the ragged scars on my wrists wishing the attempts weren't interrupted time after time.

The pounding in my head still lingers long after the physicals bruises have disappeared.

 _I think I'm going to throw up._

My eyes squeeze shut trying to block out Skye's disgust with me. He beautiful face twisting in pain.

I accept my punishment.

I deserve endless days in the dark wondering _what if?_

Of having Skye so close but out of reach. Never mine to begin with, and never will be.

The taste of her lips on mine is already a distant memory, one I work hard to stop fading away into the darkness of my soul.

Most importantly, the question that taunts me;

 _Is she safe?_

I sold my soul to the Devil; was it worth it?

* * *

Skye POV

"Skye. I need you." My fingers pause their clicking on my laptop at the sound of Coulson's voice.

"It's time isn't it?" I ask quietly hating my voice for betraying my real feelings, wishing I could replicate the hate of those around me to truly feel it for my old SO.

"I'm sorry, we need information and he is not saying a word to anyone… but we thought perhaps…" I send Coulson a side glance, knowing the words he wishes to hear.

The words I need to start believing.

"Perhaps the psychopath will talk to the woman he _loves_." I spit out the words, a bitter taste remaining in my mouth.

"It's for Simmons." As soon as the name leaves his mouth, he's rewarded with the reaction he'd wanted.

My feet are hard on the ground as I approach him, demanding more information.

"Simmons has been undercover at Hydra, she didn't abandon us Skye. It's a top secret mission but I'm worried she's been compromised."

My heart drops in my stomach, the pain causing a gasp to rip through my mouth and into the space between us.

The only other time I've felt close to this way was when I discovered Grant was working for Hydra.

When I realized the man I loved was betraying our team. Our family.

"I'll do whatever you need."

* * *

"You need to prepare yourself Skye." May tells me with a gentleness I've come to know since she became my SO.

"Why? I _hate_ him. This isn't going to be hard. He disgusts me but I can swallow that for Simmons." Coulson and May exchange a look, the words even sounding foreign to me. Like they are out of place and don't belong in my heart.

"He's not the Ward you remember Skye." Coulson speaks gently almost not wanting to ruin our moment.

"Yeah, the Ward I remember was loyal. This Ward is a traitor."

I enter Ward's cell before they can put any more thoughts in my mind.

The second my eyes land on Ward, his crumpled body lying on his cot, I freeze. My heart jumps into my throat, use to seeing his body strong and opposing.

I internally curse myself for being affected by him and I avert my eyes to ignore the pull between us, almost like two magnets unable to fight the attraction.

"Skye?" His voice is nothing more than a whisper of disbelief.

It was so quiet I had to look up to be sure he said anything at all. His brown eyes sparkling in unshed tears and love.

I want to avert my gaze but his eyes are pulling me in, I can see the hurt and pain shining bright.

I finally tear my eyes away from his and run them down his tired body, my hand covering my mouth in response when I see the angry scars covering his arms.

Brown eyes meet from across the cell and this time I see into his Soul, inviting me in.

Sitting before me is a broken man.

Every cell in my body is itching to put the man back together again despite his many sins. I clear my throat and look away to collect my thoughts.

 _Pull yourself together Skye. You're here from Simmons._

"Ward." My voice is cold and distant; I bite my tongue to continue my charade, pretending that seeing him in pain doesn't tear me apart inside.

"Are you really here or am I dreaming? No, no I must be dreaming. My mind is so cruel." He whispers the last part to himself as he runs his hands through his hair and pulls aggressively.

My feet have a mind of their own as they rush forward, my hands caressing his and forcing him to stop.

My breath hitches when his nose brushes mine, his head having turned so quickly, catching me off guard.

"You're not dreaming. Do you dream about me often?" The silence in the cell is thick once I realise what I asked.

My hands drop to my sides, knees straightening as I stand back up ignoring the thumping of my heart.

It's in this moment I've been following the desire of my heart since I entered his cell.

"Please don't answer that." I demand softly.

"Whatever you want." My eyes close, unable to take in his puppy eyes and wounded expression permanently on his beautiful face.

"What I _want_ is for you to tell me this is all some sick joke. Where you aren't a hydra traitor. What I want is to go back in time and see through your phony act so I don't allow myself to feel anything for you. Because frankly you're not worth my time."

I see him recoil at my last statement, another piece breaking away from the hallowed out man in front of me.

Guilt swims in my veins at the tortured look on his face before I try to gather my thoughts.

"I need information, you have information. See where I'm going with this?" Snark has always been my first line of emotional defense.

"Okay. On what?" His back rests against the cost, an arm resting on a knee as he's all business, reminding me of the man I met.

"What do you think? Hydra. What other uses could you possibly have?" Another piece breaks away and my insides twist with the same guilt as earlier.

"Anything you want to know I will tell you."

"Good… can I ask why? Why now? You haven't said a word to anyone since you have been down here." I cross my arms, trying to keep them preoccupied.

"I've been going through some things." His eyes stare intently into mine, I chuckle in disbelief.

"Right. You've been going through some stuff. Not us… your team who you betrayed. But _you_. Because you're precious master died?" The words are spiteful, wishing to hurt him the same way I hurt.

"I've had a lot of time to think. Anything you want to know, anything you ask I'll do it. Hydra is a threat to you, it needs to be eliminated." He stands up slowly, showing he's not a threat.

My mouth drops open and I shake my head in anger, unable to reign in my outrae for another moment.

"Where was that thinking months ago?! You are fucking Hydra Ward! _You_ were a threat to me. Possibly the biggest threat… yet you now claim to want me safe?"

He takes a step back sitting on the edge of his cot and not saying a word as his hands curl into fists.

"What do you want to know?" He repeats calmly not meeting my eyes anymore.

I stare at the broken man in front of me wondering how we got here. Wondering if it is impossible to pick up the pieces and put him back together again.

"I want to know why. _Why_ did you do it Grant?" I whisper begging for an answer that will click everything into place.

"I made a deal with the Devil." He replies cryptically with a tone that makes it clear he won't expand further.

"Was it worth it?" I can't help but ask.

"She's safe. She's safe." He whispers this mantra quietly to himself with his eyes closed.

"Grant?" I can't help but want to ask who is the 'she' he is referring to.

"Yes. I think it was.

 **A/N: I want to write a Grant redemption story. One with flashbacks to season 1 where he tried to break free from Hydra, but this mystery girl is the reason he can't. One where his loyalty to Garrett isn't enough to keep him from cutting Hydra ties when his love for Skye kept growing.**

 **If you can please let me know if you are interested in reading more, so I know whether to continue or not.**

 **Thank you :)**


End file.
